1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a remotely controllable electric oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known timer systems for a cooking apparatus or the like, an electric oven control system, a domestic appliance such as a self-contained wall-mounted oven, an oven heating system, an electric oven for rapidly heating therein frozen convenience food, a broiler apparatus, and an automatic oven heat control by weight and type of roast. None of the prior art ovens show a remote control oven unit for controlling the oven proper.